


Best. Reward. Ever.

by BTSBlossom



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Rimming, misuse of the reward system, no body hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto are heading home after a date and Ianto thinks Jack needs a reward for acting appropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Reward. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> self-betaed so may be a little rough. May also be a little awkward as this is my first time writing this couple, though I absolutely love them.

Ianto took a deep breath of the fresh night air, smiling contently as Jack slipped his hand into Ianto’s giving it a small squeeze. There’d been a small lull in rift activity. Seeing an opportunity to spoil his Welshman, Jack had left Owen in charge with Toshiko as support and Gwen on call so he could take Ianto out on a proper date. They’d just finished a pleasant dinner at Ianto’s favorite Chinese restaurant and were now walking to the archivist’s flat with the plan to watch a movie and enjoy some of Ianto’s magical coffee.

 

Jack glanced over at his Welshman with his own content smile at the easy and comfortable silence that surrounded them. That was something he’d loved about Ianto since they’d met, neither ever felt the need to fill the silence with pointless chatter. Ianto also never pushed Jack to talk about anything, unlike a certain Welshwoman they both knew.

 

“Any particular reason you’re staring at me, Sir?” Ianto asked as they walked up to his flat’s door.

 

Jack quickly changed his smile into a leer, “With how sexy you look, can you really blame me?”

 

“Oh.” It wasn’t the most scandalous thing Jack had ever said to him (it was probably the tamest in fact) but Ianto still found himself blushing as he opened the door. Jack smirked as he followed in, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of his lover.

 

Since they’d been going for more of a proper date, Ianto had met him at the restaurant giving him enough time to run home first and change. Instead of the classic dark blue three piece suit he’d worn at work, Ianto was now dressed in black jeans (fitted of course), his studded belt, and Jack’s favorite red shirt. The outfit was completed by Ianto’s favorite, but rarely worn, leather jacket and military style boots. It was almost startlingly casual for him and Jack was sure the others would think he was possessed if they saw him.

 

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Ianto asked as he came out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee to see Jack hovering in the doorway. For his part the Captain just smiled, grabbed his mug and sat down on the couch. Ianto rolled his eyes as he joined the immortal.

 

“Feel like anything particular this evening, Sir?” Ianto asked flipping on the television. Ianto startled slightly when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. He turned to face Jack to find him much closer than expected, so close their noses almost bumped together.

 

“You. Just want you.” Jack spoke softly before pulling Ianto into a rough kiss, coffee forgotten. Ianto moaned at the passionate contact, readily submitting to his Captain; lying down as Jack greedily took control.

 

“Do you know how hard it was not to jump you the second you walked in the restaurant? I nearly broke the table from gripping it so hard.” Jack growled before attacking the pale neck on display for him.

 

“Then you deserve a reward for your self-control don’t you?” Ianto huffed out, tilting his head to give Jack more access.

 

“Damn right I do.” Ianto choked back a whimper when Jack pulled away. “Naked. Now.” Jack quickly rushed into the bedroom to get supplies, stripping himself along the way.

 

Jack cursed in an alien language when he returned to the living area to see his Welshman completely bare; kneeling along the couch, back arching as he idly stroked himself. There was just enough room on the couch for Jack to kneel behind him.

 

“Beautiful, just fucking beautiful.” Jack praised, roughly running his hands up Ianto’s smooth legs. Jack had learned early on in their relationship that Ianto hated most body hair, especially if it was his own. Jack had found it weird at first but once he’d felt the smooth skin gliding against his own in the throes of passion he’d grown quite appreciative of it. He’d even shaved himself a couple times, leading to Ianto practically jumping him each time.

 

Ah, good times. Very, very good times…

 

Ianto roughly pushing back into his hands brought Jack out of his memories and back to the pleasurable present.

 

“Calm down, this is my reward remember?”

 

“If you don’t collect it soon, it will be retracted.”

 

“So snippy,” Jack grinned “I love it when you get snippy.”

 

Ianto’s retort was cut off by a loud curse as Jack leaned down and licked at his opening. Ianto looked over his shoulder to see crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

 

“Fuck Jack!”

 

Jack smirked against Ianto, continuing to lick into his lover until he was capable of nothing but incomprehensible moaning. Ianto let out a small keen when Jack pulled away only to have his tongue replaced with his fingers.

 

“More, Jack!” Ianto finally forced out between his panting, growing tired of his Captain’s teasing.

 

“What do you say?” Jack asked cheekily. When all he received was a growl in answer, Jack stopped everything he was doing. “Come on Yan, what do you say?” Jack began roughly massaging Ianto’s prostate hopping to force some begging out of the usually reserved man.

 

“I swear to god, Jack, if you don’t fuck me now I’ll flip us over and ride you till I finish!”

 

“Not quite what I was looking for, but I’ll accept it.” Jack spread his fingers one last time to ensure his lover was stretched enough. He quickly slicked himself up pausing before he entered Ianto to ask teasingly, “Ready?”

 

“Jack!” Ianto’s warning bark turned into a pleasured moan as the immortal slammed into him. Jack reached up and pulled Ianto’s head back, leaning down to speak into his ear.

 

“This is my reward Yan, and I’ll take however long I want.” Jack emphasized his point by tugging on Ianto’s hair and starting a slow grind into him.

 

“You are welcome to take as much time as you wish as long as it’s quickly.” Ianto snapped his hips back against Jack’s causing both of them to groan loudly.

 

“You are going to be the death of me Jones.”

 

“Not until we’re done.”

 

Jack responded by bucking his hips roughly. After that speech devolved until they could produce nothing more than loud moans and half grunts of each other’s names. Jack moaned into Ianto’s neck as the archivist reached back and pulled at his hair. Jack retaliated by sucking marks into the pale flesh.

 

Jack stopped Ianto’s hand before it could reach down to touch his aching cock, slamming it back onto the arm of the couch holding it in place.

 

“Just me tonight.” Jack snarled into Ianto’s ear. “You’re going to come from nothing but my cock inside you and not until I tell you. Understood?”

 

Jack’s words sent a shockwave of pure lust through Ianto, further melting the speech centers of his brain. Jack went back to the slow grind he started with, barely moving his hips but making sure he brushed Ianto’s sweet spot.

“Understood?”

 

“Y-yes Sir!” Ianto choked out bucking his hips trying to get Jack moving again. He was already close Jack’s words pushing him that much closer to the edge. Jack smirked placing his hands back on Ianto’s hips before quickly building back up to the punishing pace they were at before. In the back of his mind, Ianto registered the feeling of forming bruises on his hips from Jack’s grip.

 

“J-jack, n-need to c-come!”

 

“Not yet.” Jack grunted realigning his thrusts to hit Ianto’s prostate every time. Ianto smothered his scream as an intense bolt of pleasure shot up his spine.

 

“Jack, please!” There was the begging he was looking for earlier.

 

“Come for me, Ianto.” Shouting a Welsh curse, Ianto fell apart; Jack following him right off the cliff, bit into Ianto’s shoulder to smother his own shout.

 

Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled back till he was lying down with his Welshman settled comfortably on top of him, holding him close as they came down from their release.

 

“Best. Reward. Ever.”

 

 


End file.
